Pure Temptation
by PrettyGurl-Brucas
Summary: Troy needs help with his studies. And Gabriella’s got the stuff to help him. But is his studies the only problem he has? I’m not exactly good with summaries, but this is not for young children. Please submit reviews. This is my second fic. Sit and enjoy!


I do not own any of the HSM characters.

Summary: Troy comes over Gabriella's place to study for math. However, his math skills aren't the only problems he has. WARNING! MAJOR LEMON! My first fic, so tell me what you think.

Pure Temptation

"Hey, baby," Gabriella Montez exclaimed as she opened the door, revealing her two year boyfriend, Troy Bolton, the captain of the basketball team. He smiled, pulling her into his arms and kissing her sweetly. His lips lingered on hers for what seemed like hours, wanting so badly for it to be more. It wasn't like they hadn't kissed before. Hell, he never went a day without putting his lips anywhere on her skin. The only thing that made it so torturous was that they hadn't had sex for nearly a month now and it was killing him. But tonight, tonight, he would have her.

"Come on upstairs. I have everything set out. Did you bring your books?" Gabriella asked, leading Troy up the marble stairs.

"Of course, what did you take me for? Stupid?" Gabriella smirked, tossing her long, curly black hair over her shoulder.

"If the shoe fits," she muttered playfully, leading him into her bedroom. Her queen sized bed, the same bed he had last made love to her on, had scattered books on them with sheets of paper on each. "Well, let's begin."

For three hours, they sat on the bed; going through recent test papers that he had gotten wrong and now had the time to revise so that he could get a better score. Her knowledge on academic studies astounded Troy because he had never met anyone smarter than Taylor McKessie. But Gabriella had changed that just as soon as Taylor recruited her. She had become a perfect brain for their group, especially for the Science Decathlon. Her smarts brought victory to the team during the competition, taking them to regional, a place they had never even stepped foot in. And they won first place for that. Now, however, as Troy thought about how intelligent Gabriella was, he always noticed her mood and what she was wearing tonight.

Gabriella wore some white low-rise short shorts and a light blue spaghetti strap top that fell above her belly button with the pink trim that showed ample cleavage, making Troy's member hard. Her feet were bare, toes resembling a black color to them, signaling her experimenting with what colors looked better on her long nails and toes. And black looked really sexy. Her mid-back length black hair was out and curled perfectly, every lock of curl falling around her sloping shoulders. She wore no make-up other than her frosty lip gloss, setting off a wet touch to her lips, causing Troy to lick his own lips with want to taste her mouth thoroughly. And how she was presenting all of this to him was all too alluring.

Gabriela was sitting there with her long, tanned legs curled up under her, her body leaning slightly. Her face was contorted with some kind of understanding, and even though her eyes were not fully seen, he could see some kind of lust behind those eyes, making him ponder on what she was reading. They had long stopped studying to do some other homework and she had started reading some novel called _His Lovely Mistress_, a romance novel by some world renowned romance novelist.

From what the title suggested and from the picture on the cover, the book possessed more than just love. And what made it so bad was not the hunger in her eyes, not the wanton desire on her face, but the fact that Gabriella was sucking on a lollipop. Her lips were wrapped around the sweet nectar on a stick, full, curved lips sucking on it a little too hard for his liking.

"What's the book about?" His voice came out like a whisper, soft and slightly cracked. Gabriella, slightly startled, looked up. He had been right. Her brown eyes had been filled to the brink with lust and from the way she was staring at him; it was because of whatever part she was on.

"W-well, there's this woman who is kinda like a boss to this major company, but suddenly she finds that she needs a place to stay. Now, there's also this prince that agrees to help her. The only thing is is that he wants her, I mean, just really wants to have her in his bed. But she's already told him no after their first time because she doesn't want to be his little mistress. But what he's really trying to get her to understand is that he doesn't just want her as his bedmate, but as his royal bride. And he always gets what he wants, he says."

Troy smirked as the lust dripped from her words, showing how horny she had become from just saying it. After all, Gabriella still was a little innocent like when she had first come to East High. She just wasn't innocent when Troy got her in bed.

"From what I'm hearing, she seems like a tease." Troy told her, smirking as Gabriella's eyes met his playfully. She smirked mischievously, catching on to what he was trying to say. After smothering her lip with the sticky substance in her hand, Gabriella finally parted her lips to allow the candy into her mouth. She started a rhythm with it, bringing the lollipop in and out of her mouth torturously slow, licking the tip simultaneously. Troy shuddered, wishing those soft lips could surround his now aching cock. "Just like the girl on this bed." Gabriella giggled.

"I guess you can say, I was just born that way," she whispered seductively, pulling the treat slowly out of her mouth, the red color finally showing upon her wet, juicy lips. Gabriella brought the candy to her collar bone and trailed a sticky trail down her chest, leaving a slightly red trail in its torturing path.

Troy's hungry eyes followed as the tip of the lollipop fell above her cleavage. He watched as Gabriella's chest heaved as the cold substance dripped onto her chest, leaving his mouth watering with want to lick all the juice away.

"Gabby, please stop. I'm begging you. This is pure temptation," Troy pleaded, twisting uncomfortably on the bed. He was trying to hide the serious boner that was threatening to show. _Damn you right now, Gabby_, he thought angrily, glaring fiercely at his girlfriend, wanting so badly to throw her down on the floor and fuck her brains out. Gabriella smirked. This was going to be fun.

"What's wrong, baby? Is it too hot or something?" She got on all fours and crawled seductively towards him, crawling very slowly. As she spoke, her voice was teasing and she was almost purring with satisfaction. "Come on, Troy. You can tell me anything. I'll take good care of you, I promise."

Gabriella's hands were on his knees, straddling his legs as she made her way closer and closer to his face, body inching towards his. Then, when he had expected it least, Gabriella's chest was against his, breasts mashed against his clothed chest. Her sweet breath sent a mint scented aroma to his nose, the smell tantalizing.

Gabriella was in between his legs now and her small hands were on his shoulders, pulling him closer and closer to the point that she could feel his clothed erection between her legs. Gabriella, trying to hold back the desperation from him, sighed and in a flash, she was near the door, right at the wall.

"I think I'll go get some ice cold water. It's so hot in here and I really need to cool down. Want some? I'll make sure its icy cold," she purred seductively, almost like an enchantress. But before she could go, Troy lost his last bit of control.

Suddenly, Gabriella was slammed into the wall behind her and before she could utter another word, her lips were crushed by her boyfriend. Troy pinned Gabriella's body against the wall, roughly grinding his hips against hers. His hands were lost in her tangled tresses, pushing her head hard against him so that he could kiss her deeper. Without even getting permission, he plunged his tongue into her warm mouth and tasted her, challenging her tongue to dance. They quickly began a tongue dance of wills, trying to see who would win. But Troy would not give up, even if Gabriella's hands did leave sensual sensations coursing through his body as her hands explored his shirt. He won and squeezed her breast, the nipple already at attention. She wasn't wearing a bra.

Troy lifted his shirt over his head, teasing her slowly as the upper clothing was removed, revealing his fine pecs. Gabriella licked her lips appreciatively, eyes trailing a hot trail across his already scorching skin. Grabbing him roughly like a wild animal by his sandy hair, Gabriella yanked Troy into another hungry, demanding kiss. She began to leave small, rough kisses on his jaw, then down his throat. Troy groaned at the feel of her soft, warm lips against his flesh. Gabriella's lips fell to his chest as she glared up at him greedily before kissing all over his chest. Her lips fell around one of his nipples and she sucked the small bud, flicking her tongue over it occasionally. Troy placed his fingers in her hair, pulling her closer, groaning with pleasure. Gabriella grinned as she kissed all the way down to his jeans and pulled away, coming back up to press her mouth against his.

Frustrated from her teasing, Troy picked Gabriella up, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist involuntarily. Gabriella sank into the very soft mattress. He yanked her top off roughly, nearly ripping the fabric in the process. Her breasts bounced, nipples standing as if trying to bring him in. And they worked. Those little joys needed special attention and he wouldn't stop until those little cries he was used to came from the writhing girl beneath him. Troy sucked on her neck, lapping at the salty yet tantalizingly sweet skin beneath his tongue. He sucked as hard as he could at the base of her throat, right above her pulse point. Gabriella moaned and arched into his chest as he left wet trails of kisses down to the middle of her chest, tasting the cherry pop she had been sucking on earlier. Averting his eyes from the sight before and to her own, Troy smirked. Yeah, they both had wanted this.

Troy kissed her breast, taking the other hot, soft mound into his hand. He blew at the areola, making Gabriella shudder in pleasure. The way the cold air came upon her flesh was enticing, driving her practically insane. He finally took the pert nipple in his mouth and sucked harder than he ever thought possible, teeth roughly scraping against the sensitive flesh. Gabriella's back arched, pressing his face closer to her chest, wanting him to do much more. There was this incredible ache between her legs, an ache she knew only he could take care of. _God, Troy, fuck me already!_ Her mind screamed, her inner horny bad girl finally being released. Troy, smirking, pinched and tugged roughly at the other nipple, not even caring about anything else but hearing muffled screams escape her lips. Finally, just like Troy had minutes ago, Gabriella, the bad, hornier Gabriella was released. Payback was really about to be a bitch.

Gabriella pushed Troy onto his back, taking his mouth with her own. She kneaded her tongue with his own as his hands did the same to her breasts. She moaned as she pressed her hot, dripping core against his erection, even though her shorts and his jeans and boxers were in the way. But they soon wouldn't be, not for what Gabriella had in store. She pulled away from his lips abruptly, grinning evilly. Gabriella went lower and lower until she was at Troy's zipper. She unhooked the belt, throwing it across the room to her lamp, making it dimmer in the bedroom. She unzipped his jeans and pulled them down, tugging the boxers down as well.

There, as big as she remembered, stood Troy's cock, proud and throbbing. Pre-cum was already at the tip, as if explaining to her how hard he was. Lips still curved into that evil smirk, Gabriella licked the white substance away. Out of nowhere, Gabriella's suddenly grabbed him, taking his aching member into her soft hand. Troy arched as her lips surrounded his head, the wet warmth nearly making him cum on the spot. Troy placed his hand on the back of her head, forcing her to bob up and down. Gabriella slid his cock in and out of her mouth, sucking on it very hard, gripping him at the base. Troy groaned loudly, bucking at her teasing. He knew he could lose it at any second, but he wanted to do it with Gabriella.

"Gabby…please! I can't hold out much longer. I need you…I need to be inside of you…NOW!" Troy's forced words, loud, hard words, startled Gabriella. She had always heard him struggle to talk when she gave him a blow job, but tonight really sounded like he was actually tortured. Troy, taking this as his chance to gain control, flipped them over so that he was back on top. He ripped her jeans and underwear off. Gripping her thighs, he threw her legs over her his shoulders, positioning himself at her entrance. His hungry, demanding eyes searched for hers pleadingly. Gabriella's patience slowly crumbled.

"God, Troy! Don't hold back. Fuck me NOW!" She screamed and Troy, not having to be told twice, rammed inside of her, completely sheathed inside of her. Troy hissed, not prepared for this. She felt so damn tight, no matter how slick and wet she was. _So long_, they both thought as Troy pulled out almost to the tip and pumped back in. Not even caring, they began a hard yet slow rhythm, causing them to cry out loudly in pleasure. Troy lost complete control in her depths and not even thinking anymore, flipped Gabriella on all fours. He leaned into her ear, licking the shell hungrily and then blowing onto it gently.

"I'm gonna fuck you til' you scream for mercy," he threatened huskily and rammed into her again, this time deeper. Gabriella let out an even louder cry of pure ecstasy as he entered her from behind, making her knees almost buckle beneath her. Troy moved in and out and in out, each thrust even harder, each breath coming out harsher as he whispered all of these dirty things in her ear. He whispered of all of the things he could do to her, saying she couldn't last against him, saying that he would break her tonight. Picking up the pace, he pounded in her ass faster, going at a speed that he had never thought he could. Adrenaline seemed to pump through his veins at hearing her call his name, love and lust dripping from each syllable of his name.

Troy yanked Gabriella back so that her arched back was rubbing against his chest as he impaled her mercilessly, hips slapping as their skin contacted with each thrust he gave her. Biting down on her shoulder hard, he placed his hands on her breasts and squeezed as hard as he could, causing her cries and probably vocal cords to reach a new maximum. Suddenly, something coiled and tightened below her abdomen, something strange yet all too familiar. Troy felt it as well and slowed down slightly, just to tease her. Then, unsuspectingly, he began his much preferred pace, drilling into her at top speed, never realizing how close he was.

Then, it finally happened. Pure bliss took over as they worked their way in synch with each other, pushing each other deeper and deeper into insanity. God, it felt like someone had finally pushed them over the edge and even the way the blood pumped in his veins when he played basketball or the way her heart raced when she was so close to winning an academic competition could not compare to this. Finally, they had reached their peak and wave upon waves of bliss took over the nearly grown adults as they came together, riding out the waves of pure ecstasy as they shuddered and cried out each other's name, bodies still as it happened. She clenched him, her deep depths hugging him tighter than he could've possibly ever imagined.

Troy felt her squeeze his seed out of him, causing him to spill himself inside of her, deep inside of her. _Thank God for birth control_, they thought amusingly.

Totally spent, they fell to the bed, still wrapped up in each other as they kissed longingly. Troy pulled out of Gabriella slowly, making her gasp at the loss of him. He placed her on top of him and threw the blanket over them. Gabriella smiled, long hair sticking to her now sticky, sweaty body. Her skin glistened like her eyes as she looked at him, pure love now radiating from her gaze.

"That was amazing. I guess I know how crazy you can be when you're teased. I should do that more often," she said. Troy smiled and kissed the mark on her neck. This was not the first, but probably the hundredth one of the many he had left on various parts of her body.

"That was so not teasing. That was pure temptation and I don't think that's as funny as you think. That was torture for me," he told her truthfully hugging her closely, pulling her body tighter against him. Gabriella laughed, loving the control she just learned she had on her boyfriend.

"Well, I don't know what took you so long. Nobody said you didn't have to touch. But I really do love seeing you twist and turn, especially when you're trying to see if you can hold out." Realization suddenly slapped Troy in the face as he comprehended what she just said. This had been a set-up!

"You planned this! The whole short outfit, the lollipop, all of it. Just to see how long I'd hold out." Gabriella leaned up a little to clap for him, cheering Troy on. He had finally understood her intentions.

"I had planned this long before. That's why we haven't done this in so long. I really wanted to see how long you'd last until you lost control. It took you almost a month to figure it out, but hey! You're still learning." Troy poked her just below her ribcage, right where one of her many hot spots were. Gabriella squealed as he flipped them over, entangling their lower bodies in the sheets. Gabriella instinctively hooked her legs around his hips so he wouldn't lose contact of his goal.

"You're going to get it for that," Troy said indignantly. Gabriella raised an inquisitive eye brow.

"And what about the rest of your homework?" She asked and felt Troy enter her with a long, hard thrust that sent her reeling.

"Fuck homework! The only thing I want to do now is to fuck you til' you can't even move, let alone make any smart comments for the rest of the night." Gabriella let out a loud, pleasure-filled moan as Troy began a slow and hard rhythm inside of her, hitting her in the right spot.

"Gabriella, I'm home!" Mrs. Montez called from downstairs, earning a groan from both kids. But she hadn't even heard. She thought Gabriella was asleep by now because it was one o'clock in the morning now. They looked over to the clock and chuckled. He had stayed later, but had told her he was supposed to be home before twelve thirty.

And he had to take a shower before he left. It was one thing for his mother to complain about him coming home late, but it was another to have his father give him a lecture about intercourse if he came home with the smell of sex and Gabriella's lavender scented perfume on him.

But, when he looked into her dark, loving eyes, he didn't care what either of his parents had to say. Just to be able to see her, just to be able to hold her, even if that meant to break some rules, he didn't care. Gabriella Montez was worth it.

"I gotta get home. I'll see you at school," he said, dressed, grabbed his books, and heading for her balcony. Gabriella wrapped the sheet around her body and followed until she was fully bathed in moonlight. They were next door and had found a secret passageway to escape back home or to one another's homes. Fingering the T necklace he had given her over the summer, Gabriella smiled brightly.

"I love you," she whispered softly. Troy smiled at his prize. She was too beautiful, especially at night. Her sweaty skin was glistening from the moonlight and her lips seemed to glow a pink color. Her eyes sparkled brightly, shining with so much love and longing, it nearly broke his heart.

"I love you too," he replied and pressed his lips tenderly against hers. Gabriella responded sweetly, allowing him to enter her mouth without hesitation. Their tongues began to dance, not of lust and desire like before, but of love. This was their last year in high school and both were praying that their love would be strong enough to survive graduation. And they both prayed that they got the same scholarships and that even if they don't, then at least they'd be able to survive four or more years without seeing each other as much as they did now.

So, they'd cherish the moment while it lasted. Because when they pulled apart and truly looked into each other's eyes, they knew what they saw. They saw a love that would last, yes, through pure temptation from each other, and a love so strong, so pure, not even time could control it.


End file.
